Crossover Chronicles
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: The worlds are in danger and it's up to the chosen four to save them, but the forces of evil already have their plans in motion will it be to late for them to save us or will there be a happy ending, find out. Read and Review. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-As promised heres the first chapter of Crossover Chronicles i hope you like it and don't forget to review plus i'm kinda new to the crossover buisness so here is my very own attempt at a crossover. Enjoy**

XxXxXxXxX

Rain poured down on a field in the middle of the night. lightning flashed in the distance. Thunder rumbled and shook the ground. Brooklyn looked up and let the rain cleanse him. Four other people joined him. One was Rorschach, Next to him was Deadpool, Samurai Jack walked up to Brooklyn. The last to actually walk up was the youngest, Aladdin.

Samurai Jack placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder "Come my friend we must go they'll be here soon."

Brooklyn nodded "I understand Jack but we can't keep running from them besides eventually they'll catch us and we'll never make it to the chosen ones." Jack drew his sword. "No Jack that's not your place I am after all the oldest and the one who started this group."

Rorschach walked up to the two "If you want to we'll leave."

Jack looked at him "Alright everyone let's go."

Jack led the others away when they were at least a yard away they took off running. Brooklyn stood and pointed his snout in the air and exhaled deeply. He lowered his face and opened his eyes. In the distance a massive swarm of black appeared over a hill. Brooklyn knew what was coming he also knew that he wouldn't make it through the fight, the shear knowledge that he allowed his friends time to escape was all he needed.

The swarm got closer, close enough now to see that they were armored warriors carrying their swords. Brooklyn exhaled again and readied himself. He let loose a loud roar that carried all the way to the distant soldiers.

In the army the men felt their armor shake they all looked ahead to the gargoyle standing on the crest of a hill in the distance. One man ran through the lines to the rear where eight horses each carrying a cloaked figure. The solo man approached one of the ones in the middle. "Sir, Brooklyn is up ahead and he's alone." The man motioned for him to charge. The soldier nodded and drew his sword "CHAAAAAAAARGE!!!!"

The army charged at Brooklyn. He readied himself and prepped for what was ahead. He assumed a battle stance and roared as they drew nearer. When they were upon him he took to the sky and dive bombed into their ranks.

He grabbed one and drove him into the ground. He swung his fist around and smashed ones helmet into his face. He jumped into the air and slammed down on one and stole his sword. He swung the sword around and cut the one behind him in half.

One finally got brave and brought his sword down on his back. Brooklyn roared in pain as he turned and threw the man through the air. As the man flew he screamed when he hit the ground a combination of splat and crunch sounded. The men all stepped back a few steps as Brooklyn looked around at them and roared. He reached out and grabbed one and slung him into another and they fell. Brooklyn jumped and landed on both of them crushing their armor and their bones. Brooklyn slashed at the one to the left and picked his legs up and kicked the one on the right. Brooklyn took the one on the left and slammed him down on the one he kicked. He picked up one of their swords and stabbed one nearby. He ripped the sword out and threw it into one across the empty section where there were dead bodies starting to pile up.

Another brave soul drove his sword into Brooklyn's knee. He roared as he grabbed the man by his face and crushed it. Brooklyn fell to one knee. The soldiers saw this as their chance.

Brooklyn fended them off for as long as he could before they over powered him. He was overtaken and swallowed by a sea of black armor.

On a ledge in the far distance the group that was with Brooklyn watched as their friend was killed by an army.

Jack drew his sword "Come on we have to help him."

Rorschach grabbed his shoulder "We can't afford to lose two men in one fight, now let's move."

Aladdin drew his sword "I'm with Jack we can't just let him die."

Jack turned to Rorschach "What happened to that 'Never Compromise' bullshit you always talked about, where is that Rorschach not this scared one."

Deadpool got in the middle of the group "I'm gonna go with splotchy face over here," he pointed his thumb to Rorschach ", If we go down there we'll all die."

Rorschach stepped forward "And if we die then Brooklyn's death was in vain, now let's move."

Jack put his sword away "Without Brooklyn this group will fall apart."

Aladdin put his sword up too "But they are right we have to keep moving so we can get to the nexus before they do."

Rorschach turned and started walking away "Gotta keep moving so let's go."

Deadpool followed after. Jack and Aladdin stayed behind and watched as the army moved back to where they were with their leaders. Aladdin walked on after Rorschach and Deadpool. Jack stayed behind awhile-longer waiting for a chance to see Brooklyn's body. After the army left there were no signs of Brooklyn at all. A tear rolled down his face as he turned and walked off to the others.

XxXxXxXxX

Danny ran down the halls of Casper High. "Oh crap I'm gonna be late" He looked up at the clock on the wall as he passed. He turned down one hall and saw a floating ghost "Aw man why now." He transformed into Danny Phantom and attacked the ghost he punched it a few times and sucked it into the Fenton Thermos. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and looked at the clock "Good still got enough time to get in there before the bell-" before he could finish the bell rung and students began to fill the halls leaving homeroom.

Danny Turned around to go to his locker but when he did he came face to face with Mr. Lancer. "Well, well, well if it isn't mister Fenton showing up thirty minuets late for class."

Danny pleaded with him to not count him out because he was late for the bus. "Oh come on Mr. Lancer you have to be reasonable." Danny regretted his sentence the moment it came out.

Mr. Lancer rose one eyebrow "I _have _to," Danny dropped his head and sighed ", What _I HAVE _to do is send you to detention for missing homeroom six days in a row." He pointed down the hall in the direction of the detention room.

Danny walked the almost unending hallway to detention.

XxXxXxXxX

Tommy sat down in his first period class with Mr. Beaker. His friend Phil was sitting next to him. "Psst hey Tommy can I borrow your notes" Phil reached his hand out.

Tommy reached into his bag and grabbed a pack of papers. "Here but just copy them and give em back okay." Phil nodded and started to copy the notes.

Mr. Beaker walked down the aisles and spotted Phil with Tommy's notes. "Phil what do you think you're doing?"

Phil looked up "Umm…Nothing."

Tommy tried to convince Mr. Beaker not to punish Phil "Listen Mr. Beaker, I let Phil copy my notes because he left his at home, isn't that right Phil." Phil nodded really fast.

Mr. Beaker looked at them over his glasses "Well alright just don't let it happen again." He continued on his way down the aisle.

Phil wiped his forehead "that was close huh Tommy."

Tommy leaned back in his seat "Yeah a little to close for comfort." Tommy looks out the window into the sky. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rock with an artistic roman numeral 4 carved into it. He ran his thumb over the small design on the palm sized rock. He looked out the window again as Mr. Beaker began to teach.

XxXxXxXxX

Kurt Wagner sat in his class room at Belleview High. His head was propped up on his arm that was on the desk. He doodled in his notebook a picture of him as Nightcrawler and a mob of girls surrounding him. He smiled at his drawing. The teacher stopped at his desk "KURT." Kurt stopped drawing.

He shoved the notebook into his book bag and zipped it up. "I was listening" he said in his German accent, it had gotten a bit better in his time at the X-Mansion.

The teacher crossed her arms "Since you were listening so vividly tell me what the value of x is."

Kurt looked at the board "52."

The teacher uncrossed her arms "Good Job Mr. Wagner." She turned and walked back to the head of the classroom.

Kitty leaned in to Kurt "How did you know the answer was 52 when you weren't listening and I couldn't even figure it out when I was listening."

Kurt leaned in to her "Honestly Kitty I pulled that answer out of my ass." Kitty giggled at his answer.

Kurt pulled his book back out and finished his drawing.

XxXxXxXxX

A broken Slade-Bot fell at Beastboy's feet. "All in a days work" Beastboy boasted as Cyborg threw another Slade-Bot in the pile.

"Oh come on B you only beat like five while the rest of us killed at least ten," Beastboy rolled his eyes at Cyborg's remark ", A piece."

Beastboy punched Cyborg's chest "Aw shut up you just wish you could turn into animals."

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and destroyed two Slade-Bots at the same time. He looked down at Beastboy "Yeah I'll get back to you on that."

Cyborg walked off together the remaining scraps. Beastboy reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock similar to Tommy's only his had a 2 carved into it. Beastboy kissed the "My good luck charm."

Robin called the team together "Alright everyone we successfully defeated a combined amount of 36 Slade-Bots. Good work." They all separated and took to the sky to return to Titan's Tower.

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach pushed open the door to the nexus. The outside of the temple was broken and ruined but the inside was a magnificent hall of white up and down the hall was thousands of doors. Jack walked into the hall and onto a small round platform. When he did a voice sounded, "State your destination."

Jack turned to the others then back to his feet directed at the platform. "The Pickles Residence." The platform rose of the ground and took of at high speeds. Soon the platform had carried Jack away down the hall.

The platform returned without Jack. Deadpool looked to the others "I don't know about you guys but that shit looks fun." He ran and hopped onto the platform.

The voice sounded again "State your destination."

Deadpool looked at his feet "Belleview High School, or The X-Mansion."

The voice sounded again "State one destination."

Deadpool rolled his eyes "X-Mansion."

The platform rushed off down the hall. Rorschach and Aladdin exchanged glances. The platform returned. Rorschach motioned for Aladdin to hop onto it. Aladdin walked to it and got on. "State your destination."

Aladdin looked back at Rorschach who simply nodded to him. "Umm, Jump City."

The platform took off. When it returned Rorschach hopped onto it. "State Your Destination."

"Amity Park" the platform took off. Rorschach got off at his door. Beside it on the left read a door entitled 'Quohog' on the other side was 'Cybertron'. Rorschach's curiosity was peaked he opened the 'Quohog' door and saw a small neighbor hood. Where a fat man and his dog were talking on the front lawn of a suburban town. Rorschach closed the door "To small."

He walked over to the 'Cybertron' door and opened it. Inside was a war zone where giant robots were fighting. A red and blue one transformed into and eighteen-wheeler and drove down the field. Rorschach closed that door but made a mental note to return there when his mission was over.

He walked in front of the 'Amity Park' door and opened it. He looked into the doorway and saw Casper High and he jumped in.

XxXxXxXxX

**So how was it please tell me so i can get better at the things i didn't do right it helps, thanks and have a great weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach landed on top of Casper High he walked over to the edge as the bell rang. He saw hundreds of students leaving the building. He held out a small device and pointed it toward the crowd. It would beep occasionally. He shook his head "Not here." He walked back and got a running start to jump off the backside of the roof.

Danny left the school with Sam and Tucker. "Hey Danny," Tucker said ", Where were you I didn't see in class today."

Danny sighed "Mr. Lancer gave me detention for having to many tardys."

Tucker shook his head "Danny you really need to get an alarm clock."

Danny sighed again "I had one but Ghost Dog sat on it."

Sam shook her head "Danny," she patted his shoulder ", Buy a clock."

Danny smiled " Don't worry I won't be late again." He glanced at the clock tower. "OH MAN, I've got to go." He took of down the road "see you guys later."

Tucker watched as Danny ran "That boy's late for everything."

XxXxXxXxX

Danny ran into the Fenton works building and shut the door. He ran passed his Mom and Dad's lab. He ran into his room and opened a drawer and pulled out a rock like Beastboy's and Tommy's and his had a roman 1 carved into it. He ran back down the stairs into the basement lab.

Danny scraped a bit off the rock and ran it under a microscope. He looked into the lens and saw that there were no traces of metal of burning. He picked up the rock and looked at it. He ran his index finger in the line on the 1. This carving was natural so the rock was weathered to make it special.

Danny walked back up to his room and placed the rock down on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and left.

After Danny left his room the window opened and Rorschach climbed in. He looked around the room and then picked up the rock on the bed "Hurm" Rorschach scratched the inside of the 1. He pocketed the rock and left the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Danny ran up to Sam and Tucker outside the theatre. "Hey guys," Danny shouted ", You remember that rock I found." They both nodded "Well it turns out that the 1 carved into it is natural."

Sam stood with her arms crossed "You kept us waiting for that."

Danny rubbed the back of his head "Well, umm, yes."

Sam held out her hand "Give me the rock Danny you need to separate yourself from it, it's ruining your life with us."

Danny thought about it "Alright I'll give it to you but it's at my place so I'll have to go get it."

Sam rolled her eyes "Oh no Danny we are going to see this movie I have waited so long to see it."

Danny laughed as he, Tucker, and Sam walked into the theatre. On top of the theatre Rorschach sat, he looked down as they went in. He looked at the sky as the sun was setting. He ran and jumped off the building.

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach leapt from building top to building top until he reached the Fenton Works building where Danny lived. By now it was nighttime, he jumped from the building next to Fenton Works and landed on the fire escape outside Danny's room. He pulled open the window and climbed in.

He waited in the corner until Danny arrived. He'd done this before with his friend Daniel, and now he was waiting for Danny. The thought of his friend brought a single tear to his eye. Rorschach began to think back to times in his world before _they_ came. Not even Jon could stop them. Rorschach began to relive the incidents surrounding his world's destruction.

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach landed in a puddle outside of Daniel's apartment. He walked out of the alleyway and onto the streets of Manhattan. He looked to the night sky and watched as a star began to glow brighter and bigger. Slowly he realized what was happening he ran into the alley before the ship landed. He watched as suddenly eight figures came out of the ship. He walked deeper into the alley and climbed onto the ladder for the fire escape. He climbed up quickly and jumped into Daniel's room. He shook him until he woke up. "Get up Daniel we need to go get the others NOW!"

Daniel wiped his eyes "What is it Rorschach it's," He looked at the clock ", Two A.M. besides you just left."

Rorschach slapped Daniel "DAMMIT DREIBERG GET UP!" Outside a loud explosion went off causing some car alarms to go off Rorschach ran over to the window and looked out to the street the eight figures were now standing around a deep hole in the street. He turned back to Daniel "GET UP NOW!"

Daniel got up and put on his glasses "What was that," He looked out into the street and saw the people and the hole ", What the hell."

Rorschach jumped out the window and motioned for him to follow. Daniel climbed through the window.

Rorschach and Daniel ran through the streets until they arrived at the Rockefeller Center Military Base. They ran passed the guard into Jon's section. They reached Jon and Laurie as the guards were chasing them.

Jon walked up to them "What is it Rorschach and Daniel."

Rorschach looked at the blue man "It's something you'd have to see for yourself," Rorschach said in between pants ", Take us to Daniel's street." As soon as Rorschach gave the destination Jon teleported everyone there.

The blue flash caused the eight people to stop what they were doing to turn to Jon, Rorschach, Daniel, and Laurie. Jon looked at them "Who are you?"

"You mean you can't tell?" said a very familiar voice. One of the people pulled down his hood and revealed it as Ozymandias. Everyone looked at him shocked, even Jon, "Come now everyone you must have seen this coming right Jon."

Jon shook his head "No Adrian I did not see this at all, what are you doing"

Ozymandias held his hand out toward the hole "Well, Jon if you'll wait for a few more minuets you'll find out."

Rorschach balled his fist and lunged at him. One of the cloaked people shot a blue blast from his hand. It hit him and he flew back farther than he jumped.

Adrian shook his head "Now, now Rorschach you're going to have to wait like all the others."

Rorschach wiped his mouth under his mask and picked up his hat and placed it back on his head. Adrian motioned for them to walk over to the hole. A bubbling orange liquid was sitting in the middle and slowly draining. "What the hell is that stuff Veidt?" Daniel asked.

Adrian chuckled "That my friends is the key to our victory."

Jon looked it over "I can not deduce what it's chemical or atomic make up is."

Adrian looked at him "That's because that is no ordinary chemical," He motioned for one of the cloaked people to come over ", Though I don't consider myself the leader of this group I do take pride in helping to make this glorious liquid. You see this liquid is like a ticking time bomb if you will, slowly seeping itself into the worlds very core. The planet is absorbing the liquid but it's, like I said, no ordinary liquid it's also made of pure energy and that energy is sent to the world core."

Laurie stepped forward "You said that already."

Adrian looked at her "No there is a difference between the world's core, which is our planet's core, and the world core, the very power that drives our planet. Now if you're quite done interrupting I'll continue. When that energy reaches the world core the planet and known universe will, how shall I put this, meltdown. It will literally begin to disintegrate from the point where we put the liquid until this universe is destroyed. Now you're probably wondering why on Earth we would want to destroy this universe, it's simple to dispose of you four, forever. You see if we just killed you the story would repeat itself and you'd be alive to stop us that time around."

Daniel stepped back "Why would you kill us Adrian."

Adrian rolled his eyes "I believe I just made that clear, so you can't stop us. Now the first of you will be you Laurie."

Jon's face became one of shock. The man Adrian motion for before sent a beam from his finger that Jon couldn't stop and hit Laurie in the head. "NOOOOOO!!" Jon cried as she fell broken and dead.

Adrian turned to Daniel "And now for that troublesome Nite-Owl." The same man shot a beam and killed Daniel.

Jon moved to Rorschach "Rorschach you have to escape I'll send you somewhere they won't reach you." The man fired again, Jon teleported Rorschach but the blast continued through.

Adrian turned to Jon "Tsk, tsk Jon you mustn't fight what is to be." The man prepped to fire again. Jon closed his eyes and waited.

XxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach hadn't realized how long he'd been imagining that horrific incident before he came out of it. He had a few tears that didn't stream only because of his mask. He wiped his eyes and just in time for Danny to walk in with Sam and Tucker.

Sam screamed when she saw him. He stepped closer to Danny. Danny took a few steps back and transformed "Who are you!?" Danny shouted at Rorschach.

Rorschach stepped forward again "I'm Rorschach and I'm here to retrieve you."

Danny stepped forward and swung a punch. Rorschach ducked under it and kicked out Danny's legs. Danny fell to the ground and Rorschach put his foot on Danny's chest. "I don't really want to hurt you Daniel-" he stopped himself when he said that name.

Danny took his chance and tossed Rorschach's foot off his chest. He stood and swung another punch. Rorschach caught it and put Danny's arm in a position to snap it if he moved.

Danny winced in pain as Rorschach pushed up slightly on Danny's arm "Now that I've got your attention I'm not here to kill you but someone else is on their way to do just that, now you can trust me or wait long enough to figure out I'm right.

Danny looked at Tucker and Sam "Alright I'll go with you but my friends come to." Rorschach nodded and released Danny.

Rorschach looked outside "We need to go now do you have transport."

Danny nodded "Yeah we have the Fenton Flyer."

Rorschach nodded "Very well let's take it."

XxXxXxXxX

Rorschach, Danny, Sam, and Tucker stepped off the Fenton Flyer and into the artic snow. Danny offered Rorschach a coat but he simply replied with "Fine like this." They walked through the snow of the South Pole. The happened upon a old run down whaling yard that was surrounded by thin ice.

"Watch your step everyone we could fall through" Danny said as he floated above the ice.

Rorschach pulled out his grappling gun and looked at Sam and Tucker "Grab my coat and whatever you do don't let go." Sam and Tucker grabbed onto his coat and he shot the hook and they flew through the air towards the whaling base.

Danny looked the building up and down "What's so special about this place?"

Sam let go of his coat and walked over to the building "Yeah I don't see anything special about it."

Rorschach walked to the door "Not everything," he pushed open the door and inside was a hall just like before ", Is as it seems."

Tucker walked inside "Whoa this place is huge!" He shouted and it caused an echo.

Danny and Sam walked inside. Rorschach walked in after them and slowly closed the door. He walked over to the platform. "State your destination." Rorschach motioned for them to get on. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got on "Lost World Nexus" they were off.

XxXxXxXxX

Samurai Jack walked down the street to Tommy's house. He knocked on the door politely. Stu Pickles answered the door. Jack bowed humbly "Excuse me sir I am looking for Tommy Pickles."

Stu shook his head, confused "Well I'm his dad and you are?"

Jack thought fast "I'm Jack and I'm here to offer your son a free summer in Japan."

Stu still looked confused "But it's January-"

Jack bowed again "I'm sorry I meant a few months of transfer school."

Stu looked shocked "You sure you don't want Chuckie Finster he lives down the road."

Jack laughed "Oh sir you truly are a funny man, may I come in."

Stu looked at his watch "Sure Tommy gets out of school in about five minutes."

Jack walked into the house "Thank you." He walked in and left his shoes and sword in the front room.

Stu followed him "Man you really take your culture seriously" he said looking at the sword especially.

Jack continued to laugh "Your hilarity never ceases to amaze me."

Stu chuckles "Well thanks my wife seems to think differently."

Didi calls from the kitchen "Stu who was it."

Stu walks deeper into the house "It's some Japanese guy here to enroll Tommy in the exchange program."

Didi walked into the living room "What?"

Jack bows to her "Nice to meet you."

Didi giggles "Oh he's so charming."

Stu chuckles "And he thinks I'm funny."

Didi laughs "Apparently he's not smart." They all laugh.

XxXxXxXxX

Tommy walks down the street with Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. "Hey guys could you believe Beaker today I mean he almost threw me and Tommy both in detention today." Phil rambled on about the incident in homeroom.

Lil rolled her eyes "Phil we were there remember."

Phil laughed "Oh yeah."

They turned into Tommy's driveway they hear laughter inside. "What do you think that was" Tommy said to the others.

Chuckie shrugged "I don't know let's find out." They all walk up the yard and into the house. They walk into the living room where Stu, Didi, and Jack were sitting.

Didi looked up at them "Oh Tommy we were just talking about you."

Tommy walked deeper into the room warily "So who's this guy."

Stu looked at Jack then at Tommy "Oh this is Jack, he's from Japan, he wants to enlist you in the exchange program."

Tommy looked at his parents "Will my friends be admitted too."

Jack shook his head "I'm sorry Tommy but your friends must stay here."

Tommy shook his head "Then I won't go, not without my friends."

Didi stood and walked over to him "Tommy, this is a huge honor to both us and them, you don't want to dishonor us and him do you."

Tommy looked shocked "Mom listen to you, you sound like one of them already."

Stu stood and walked over "Tommy me and your mother want you to go, it would be good for you to get out and see new places. You always were an adventurous one."

Didi nodded "This could be a perfect chance for you to spread your wings."

Tommy still looked shocked "Mom, Dad, I'm twelve I don't want to leave my friends I want to stay with you here."

Jack's communicator goes off, he looks at it "If you'll excuse me I must take this." He gets up and walks to the backdoor.

Tommy rolls his eyes "Good riddance."

XxXxXxXxX

Jack steps outside and answers the communicator "Hello."

On the other end Rorschach answers "Jack it's me."

Jack sounds confused "Rorschach?"

Rorschach ducks behind a pillar "Yes I've got Danny but they just got here."

Jack sounds panicked "Okay stay where you are I've almost got Tommy, I hope."

Rorschach nods "Alright I'll keep them safe you just do what you've got to do and hurry I think they're coming there."

Jack nods "Alright, Be safe."

Jack closes his communicator and walk back in. He walked into the living room and up to Tommy "That was my supervisor we only have a short time or you'll lose your spot."

Tommy nods "That's okay I want to stay here anyway."

Jack smiles worriedly as he looks out the window then back at Tommy "But Tommy Japan's culture is rich and our education system is great you'll learn more there then you will here."

Tommy shrugs "So what I'll be dumber than a Japanese kid but I bet I'll have more friends."

Jack nods "Very well, what if I can make a deal."

Tommy looks at him "What kind of deal."

Jack looks at him "What if I can get a slot for you and all your friends and family to go all expense paid for a full year."

Tommy's eyes grow wide with shock "You're serious you can do that."

Jack nods "Yes but they'll have to speak with their families of course, while I speak with my supervisor."

Tommy nods in agreement "Alright Jack you've got a deal."

Tommy and Jack shake hands "Good now let's go okay."

Didi looks shocked "Won't we need to pack."

Jack shakes his head "No we will provide complimentary garments for you to wear and toiletries."

Stu's eyes widen as well "Well let's hurry Didi we will never a get an opportunity."

The group leaves the house. Jack puts his sword under his belt.

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
